Forgotten In Fire
by Greyscale Crayons
Summary: During a crucial mission, Sasuke finds himself distracted as he mourns the anniversary of his clan's murder. Attacked from behind, he goes into cardiac arrest, and falls unconscious. When he awakes, he forgets absolutely everything. Amnesia is the enemy.


_**A/N: **__I'm here with my first Fanfiction, "Forgotten in Fire" I've never witten one before so I hope you all like it! Please read, and leave your comments in a review! Muchly appreciated!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Do not own. ;P Borrowing._

----------------------------

----------------------------

Fire county- Konoha, 6:43AM.

----------------------------

Mission: Confidential.

----------------------------

Naruto tiredly opened his eyes, squinting against the light streaming through his window. He groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow tightly over his face.

Five more minutes...

Five more...

His eyes shot open, as he rapidly sat up in his bed, a grin slowly breaking over his face. There was a new mission today assigned to them by Tsunade. It was one that Naruto

had been waiting for, for no less than 8 hours.

Yes, finally!

His grin slowly faded as he looked at the clock, a chill going up his spine.

'_NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN! DAMNIT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE LEFT BEHIND TODAY_!' He thought in horror as he shot out of bed and began to get dressed frantically. He looked over to see his headband nicely folded over by his mirror, and grinned as he finished zipping up his jacket, grabbing his headband as he ran out the door.

Breakfast would have to wait.

-------Meanwhile.

Sasuke sat there impatiently, his hands resting slightly over his mouth, expression as blank as always.

Where is that idiot?

He scowled, leaning back further against the tree he was sitting against.

It was a crisp, bright day, the wind blowing lightly, and birds chirping loudly all around them. The perfect day, so it seemed.

Sasuke glowered at the empty area in front of him.

Sakura glanced over at him confused, fairly certain that she knew what he was thinking.

"Ah-" She paused as he glimpsed sharply at her. "D-don't worry Sasuke! He probably just slept in again, and who needs him anyway!? He'd just get in the way, or give away our position like he always does! He really is just a pain! So don't worry!"

Inner Sakura agreed punching the air rapidly.

_'YES THIS IS MY BIG CHANCE TO BE ALONE WITH SASUKE! CHA TAKE THAT INO PIG_!' she thought enthusiastically to herself.

"Hn..." Sasuke scoffed softly to himself as he glanced in the opposite direction to see Naruto running to the bridge near where they sat.

"HEY GUYS! I'M HERE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME! DON'T LEAVE ME BE-"

Naruto running as fast as he could, only to trip over his own two feet and slide across the ground on his face.

"-...hind..." he squeaked it out painfully, both his pride and his face aching agonizingly.

Sasuke looked away, not quite able to bring himself to look at the blonde.

Idiot.

"It's about time you showed up, loser."

Naruto's head shot up, his face flushed red with anger, and scrapes.

"YEAH WEL-"

Sakura interrupted.

"NARUTO DON'T YELL AT SASUKE! You're such a loser, I bet you slept in again didn't you!? You really should be more responsible, buy an alarm clock or something, I mean really! You shoul-"

"That's enough, Sakura."

Sakura paused mid-sentence, and turned her head.

Kakashi seemed to appear from nowhere, standing on the bridge's gate, holding a book titled "Make out, make out, Paradise" loosely in his hand. His gaze was firmly on it.

"Hey, I bet you're all ready to hear about the mission?"

"Just how many times have you read that book, anyway…?" Mumbled Sakura quietly with a sigh, more to herself than Kakashi.

Naruto shot up looking at Kakashi in enthusiasm.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! WHAT'S THE MISSION, WHAT'S THE MISSION!?" His eyes were gleaming and shining in excitement, as he pushed himself off of the ground.

Sasuke wasn't fazed by Kakashi Hatake's presence in the least. He only looked over at him, only half-listening to what he said. He found it hard to focus, his mind was elsewhere on this day. He knew it was going to hurt to the mission, but it could be helped.

The anniversary of the assassination of his clan. The Uchiha clan. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

_'Itachi...I will make you pay._' Sasuke thought it with a scowl, emotion gripping heavily at his chest. He clenched his fists without even realizing he was doing so.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, feeling a sense of worry. He wasn't himself today…

"Hey, aren't you paying attention, Kakashi sensei is speaking to us...Sasuke...?" Her whisper trailed off, noticing the intense expression on his face. It seemed very unlike him...

Naruto stared excitedly still at Kakashi as he spoke of the basics of the mission, completely unaware of Sasuke's out of character behavior.

"Okay team 7, Tsunade's waiting for us to tell us of our mission."

He turned to the next page in his book, talking and reading.

"So, we will leave once we know the mission and have time to prepare. We will have to prepare ourselves more than usual, seeing as though this is a difficult C rank mission. It could even turn into a B ranked mission if one thing is changed. We need to be extremely careful. This, you should certainly keep in mind."

Sakura and Naruto nodded in understanding and agreement, as Sasuke declined his head slightly still deep in thought of his brother. This day.

He gently shook his head, trying to rid it from his mind. But it was impossible…

"Hey! Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto's loud, excited voice broke through the sudden silence.

"What is it, Naruto?" The annoyed tone in Sakura's voice was clearly evident.

"After out mission, would you please go out with me for ramen? Just as soon as we get back? It would be my treat!" Naruto said, his eyes filled with hope.

Sakura made a face.

Naruto found his hopeful eyes squinting on their own, almost awaiting her to yell at him.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Sakura said in irritation, turning her back to him.

Naruto's face fell. Turned down yet again... "Aww, but Sakuraaa-" He gave her his best beaten-puppy look, scuffling his foot on the ground.

"No!"

"Hey, Loser. In case you didn't notice, we have a mission to be worrying about. Maybe if you would shut up and pay more attention, you wouldn't be worrying about such trivial relationships. It will NEVER happen. Moron..." Sasuke said quietly as he walked after Kakashi, on their way to Tsunade's office.

Naruto's face was scrunching up, clearly readying himself to explode at the black-haired boy.

Sakura nudged him with a sigh.

"Let's go."


End file.
